Soul Essence
Soul Essence is a currency used to unlock the various bonuses in the Soul Essence tab of the main menu. It is accumulated on a character as it kills enemies during a run, and is granted to your account when that run ends, the amount of essence earned is subject to various modifiers, being the difficulty level, timed mode, and toggled unlocks. Unlockables * Trained Body Start the game with +1 Con * Sturdy Body (Req: Trained Body) Start the game with +3 Con * Graceful Moves Start the game with +1 Agi * Dexterous '''(Req: Graceful Moves) Start the game with +3 Agi * '''Tough Guy Start the game with +1 Str * Fierce Guy '''(Req: Tough Guy) Start the game with +3 Str * '''Observant Start the game with +1 Per * Insightful '''(Req: Observant) Start the game with +3 Per * '''Magically Touched Start the game with +1 SP * Magically Infused '''(Req: Magically Touched) Start the game with +3 SP * '''Smart Start the game with +1 Int * Brilliant '''(Req: Smart) Start the game with +3 Int * '''Touched by Fate Start the game with +1 Fate * Favored by Fate (Req: Touched by Fate) Start the game with +3 Fate * Past Lives I '(Req: Observant) +4% Exp earned * '''Past Lives II '(Req: Past Lives I, Insightful) +10% Exp earned * 'Food Disinterest '(Req: Trained Body) -3% Food Consumption * 'Just a Sustenance '(Req: Food Disinterest, Sturdy Body) -8% Food Consumption * 'Smart Talker '(Req: Smart) 5% Merchant discount * 'Smart Listener '(Req: Smart Talker, Brilliant) 10% Merchant Discount * 'Talented Explorer '(Req: Graceful Moves) 5% Tile exploration rate * 'Renowned Explorer '(Req: Talented Explorer, Dexterous) 10% Tile exploration rate * 'Thorough Checks '(Req: Observant, Touched by Fate) +10% Champion drop rate * 'Secret Stash '(Req: Thorough Checks, Insightful, Favored by Fate) +20% Champion drop rate * 'Bowels Search '(Req: Renowned Explorer, Insightful, Brilliant, Favored by Fate) Animals can drop loot * 'Improved Loot '(Req: Touched by Fate) Slightly improves loot quality * 'Give Me Epics '(Req: Improved Loot, Favored by Fate) Further improves loot quality * 'Improved Resistances '(Req: Trained Body, Smart) +3% Resistances * 'Great Resistances '(Req: Improved Resistances, Sturdy Body, Brilliant) +6% Resistances * 'Embraces Choice '(Req: Touched by Fate) Unlocks 4th skill card slot for level ups * '''Gold Saver Start with a small amount of gold * Heavy Gold Saver '(Req: Gold Saver) Start with a little more gold * '''Extreme Gold Saver '(Req: Heavy Gold Saver) Start with even more gold * '''Locksmith Relative Start with a random key * Locksmith Parent '''(Req: Locksmith Relative) Start with some random keys * '''Ferry Discounts I 8% Discount on ferry use * Ferry Discounts II '''(Req: Ferry Discounts I) 20% Discount on ferry use * '''Shopping Spree I 25% larger merchant inventory * Shopping Spree II '(Req: Shopping Spree I) 50% larger merchant inventory * '''Ethistos is Strong I '(Req: Touched by Fate) Shadows envelop the world 5% slower * 'Ethistos is Strong II '(Req: Ethistos is Strong I, Favored by Fate) Shadows envelop the world 10% slower * '''Bend Fate Spend soul essence to reroll skill choice on level up.